The Girls from a forgotten past
by wolverinelova
Summary: What if logan had two daughters he never knew about? the girls were sent to 2 different families when they were very young, and somehow eneded up being best friends. and what would happen when Logan's sworn enemy falls in love with one of the girls?
1. Best friends forever

**BEEP*BEEP**  
  
Laura heard her alarm clock go off. Groaned to herself, and leaned over to shut it off. As she was trying to find the off button the clock feel on the ground.  
  
She tried to reach it but fell out of bed in the process making a loud thud on the ground. She finally sat up and turned the Alarm off.  
  
Her mom walked in "Laura are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine mom, and please don't call me that" She said getting up  
  
"Sorry, Firefly" her mom said sarcastically" Hurry up and get ready for school."  
  
Laura was an average 17 year old trying to make her way through life. When she turned 14 she asked her parents to call her Firefly, because when she was young the last thing her grandmother gave her was choker that had a firefly at the end of it.  
  
That same year her parents told her that she was adopted, she wasn't surprised  
  
It was an average Monday morning for Laura, or so she though. She changed into a black spaghetti strap top, black and red baggy pants, and her black cargo boots.  
  
After eating a toaster strudel and getting herself ready she got into her red Camry and went to pick up her best friend Niya.  
  
They had both put money together to buy the car but Firefly kept it because she lived in a safer neighborhood.  
  
Finally at school they parked and were about to enter the school went the cheerleading squad got in from of them.  
  
"Good morning freak" the head cheerleader said in a very preppy voice, the rest of the squad just laughed.  
  
"Get a life Kacy!" Laura answered with a grin smile.  
  
"Yeah get a life, Firefly could make a way better cheerleader than any of y'all" Niya said  
  
"Really show us then," Kacy said.  
  
"Fine I will" Laura said putting her books on the floor. She got into her starting position and did 2 normal cartwheel and 1 handless cartwheel. The students around her started clapping.  
  
"Is that enough proof?" Niya said clapping.  
  
Laura walked back and grabbed her books gave Kacy mean 'look' and walked towards the cafeteria, Niya followed. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Character description.  
  
Adoptive Name: Laura Mary Mills  
  
Real name: Laura Mary Howlett  
  
Nickname: Firefly  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair: just above her waist. Dark brown with gold tips. Usually worn in ponytail  
  
Eyes: dark brown  
  
Athletic ability: very good.  
  
Mutation (does not know yet): The ability to make and control fire.  
  
Real parents: James Howlett (Logan) and ???  
  
Other info: doesn't join the cheer squad because everybody is excessively peppy there. Is obsessed with fireflies. Her unknown mother was probably a prostitute that slept with Logan. Since she met Niya she felt like both had a lot in common, Niya was also adopted. What Firefly doesn't know that they have a lot more in common than they thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know it's short but please review I will have more really soon. 


	2. Discovering what's inside

Niya and Firefly had every class together. It was their last class, L.A.S.S, and neither of them could wait to get home.  
  
When the bell was about to ring Firefly put so much pressure on her pencil that a small flame appeared on the eraser.  
  
Firefly put her finger very close to it and thought to herself 'consume now' strangely the small flame went out.  
  
Over at Niya's desk she noticed that there where drops of water on her paper. She tried to focus to see what it was but the bell rang.  
  
She turned in her paper and went to her locker to meet up with Firefly.  
  
"Hey, what did you think of the test?" Niya asked opening her locker  
  
"That was the easiest test I had ever taken" Firefly getting junk out of her locker.  
  
"Yeah.firefly you are gonna think I am crazy but water started dripping from my head and it wasn't sweat" Niya said closing her locker.  
  
"Really well check this out when the bell was about to ring a small flame lit up my eraser and then when I told it to consume it did, but the eraser was perfectly fine," She said leaning against her locker.  
  
"Well we have had a weird day" she said sarcastically, both girl girls giggled.  
  
"Look here he comes" Niya said staring a Rick, the schools hottest boy. Laura has had the biggest crush on him for two years.  
  
Both girl stared at him as he went over to Kacy and gave her a deep long kiss. This made firefly so mad she wished something bad would happen.  
  
She started staring at Kacy's skirt with her eyes full of rage. All of the sudden the skirt caught fire making Kacy squeak and start rolling on the floor. Firefly grabbed Niya's hand and ran all the way to her car, both girls got in.  
  
"What is wrong with you firefly?" Niya asked trying to catch a breath  
  
'That was me, I did that. In my head I wished that her skirt would catch fire and it did" Laura said starting the car and backing up.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you caught the head cheerleader's skirt on fire? Sweet!" Niya said putting her seatbelt on.  
  
Both girls got to Laura's house to do homework. Her parents weren't there.  
  
"Remember when you told me about the water on your test?"  
  
"Yeah.." Niya answered in confusion.  
  
"Well let test it out" Laura said getting a bowl from the kitchen. "Put your hands over the bowl and focus on filling it up with water."  
  
"Ooook" Niya put her hands over the bowl and focused hard.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Niya stop!" Laura yelled  
  
Niya opened her eyes and saw the bowl over flowing and getting the coffee table wet.  
  
Niya squeaked getting her hands away from the bowl "What is wrong with me?"  
  
There was a long deep silence  
  
"Let us just get this cleaned up and do our homework, you can call your mom and ask her if you can sleep over" Laura said breaking the silence.  
  
The rest of the week went normal for both of hem they tried not to light anything on fire or wet anything,  
  
It was finally Friday. Niya was gonna spend the night again. When both girls got home they started watching Jerry Springer. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Mom can you get that!?" Laura yelled.  
  
Both girls heard the door open Laura's mom stepped outside closing the door behind her. Niya got curious and stood up and started walking towards the door, Laura followed.  
  
Niya opened the door and saw a tall red head girl about her age and an old man in a wheel chair talking to Ms. Mills.  
  
"May we come in?" the girl said.  
  
"Yeah come on in" Laura's mom said signing to Laura and Niya to move way from the door. She had a worried look on her face.  
  
Both girls followed them into the living room and sat down on the couch, Ms. Mills sat beside her daughter.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Leaving Home

Disc- I only own Niya ad Laura, and their parents  
  
The red-haired girl sat down in front of them and the man wheeled next to her. Niya and Laura looked at each other, and then looked at the visitors.  
  
"Can we offer you anything to drink?' Ms. Mills said slowly.  
  
"No, thanks" the young girl said.  
  
Laura's mom still stood up and went to the kitchen. Niya and Laura looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Hi you must be Laura-" red-haired girl said extending her hand out.  
  
"Please don't call me that, I prefer to be called firefly," said Laura interrupting her and shaking her hand.  
  
"Ok, firefly, it's nice to meet you I am Jean. You must be Niya " Jean said extending her hand out to Niya.  
  
"Hi Jean it's nice to meet you" Niya said shaking her hand  
  
"Girls this is professor Xavior" Jean said pointing towards Prof. X.  
  
They both waved lightly to Prof. X as Ms. Mills walked in the room with a tray with 5 glasses of ice-t on it.  
  
During about half an hour the professor talked to them about an institute he had made for mutants. Ms. Mills looked confused.  
  
"What does this have to do with Firefly, and Niya-?" she said putting her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Mom it has a lot to do with us" Laura said interrupting her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ms. Mills said looking at her daughter strangely.  
  
"Well Ms. Mills check this out" Niya said grabbing a napkin from the table.  
  
Laura put her hand very close to one tip of the napkin and a small flame light up, Ms. Mills gasped. Niya put on of her hands close to the napkin, making it damp and putting out the flame, Ms. Mills was about to faint.  
  
"As you see Ms. Mills, your adoptive daughter and her friend are mutants. They are old enough to make their own decision whether to go or not to go. It is all up to them," The Prof. said.  
  
Both girls looked at each other.  
  
"Did you already talk to my parents" Niya asked.  
  
"Yes, they said it might help you discover who your true parents are, but at the end it's all up to you" Prof. X explained.  
  
Laura looked at her mom.  
  
"Mom, I think I should go. I just feel like this is what I need to do."  
  
Ms. Mills' eyes stared getting teary "Ok baby, if you feel like you need to go then go" she leaned over to hug her daughter.  
  
"Well if Laura is going I am going to" Niya said standing up "So we better get packing."  
  
"We are surely glad that you are coming, you will get to visit you families during Christmas and summer vacation" Said the Prof. smiling lightly.  
  
"Come girls, first we can pack Laura's junk and then we will drive to Niya's house" Jean said standing up.  
  
"Baby you better go pack, I'll tell your Dad" Ms. Mills said letting go of her daughter.  
  
Laura followed Niya and Jean upstairs. While they were packing, Niya asked Jean what her mutation was. Jean levitated one of Laura's gymnastics trophies and put it inside a box. Both girls stared in amazement  
  
Laura Packed all of her clothes and accessories in a few bags. Jean and Niya got all the junk into boxes.  
  
They took all the boxes down stairs and opened the garage were the red Camry was.  
  
"Wow you have a car, there's only 1 person in the institute that has his own car" Jean said as the girls stared to load the car.  
  
"Yeah we put our money together, and some from our parents to buy it" Niya explained.  
  
Laura went back to her room, it looked so empty, she grabbed the last box and headed downstairs.  
  
"This is it," she said as her mom kept talking to the Prof.  
  
"Baby promise me you will call, or write or e-mail or something," Her mom said hugging her  
  
"I promise."  
  
Laura pulled out of the garage, Niya sitting in the passenger seat. They saw Jean get in this other car along with Xavior. In the drivers seat there was this man, they could not see him clearly since the windows were blacked out.  
  
Both cars went to Niya's house. The girls packed all of Niya's junk in the other car, while Xavior talked to her parents.  
  
Finally they were on their way to the institute, The girls following the black car. 


	4. First day at the institute

Hey peoples, yeah I haven't updated much because my computer crashed and stuff so anyway I hope you're still reading.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Laura and Niya arrived at the institute and started getting out of the car. Jean led them inside. It was about 3:30 and the mansion looked pretty empty.  
  
"Man you guys are not that popular, are you?" Niya said walking upstairs behind jean and beside Laura  
  
Jean laughed lightly "well all the students are at school, I was excused since I had to go get you guys"  
  
"Kool, so where are we going?" Firefly asked as Jean led her down a hallway  
  
"Your room" Jean answered as she opened a door to a room with two twin size beds a double mirror dresser, a full-length mirror and two nightstands placed beside the beds.  
  
"This is where you guys will be sleeping"  
  
Both girls walked in the room and started looking around "guess we better go get our stuff"  
  
They walked downstairs and started getting stuff out of the car, jean help with her telepathy.  
  
It was about 4:00 when they got everything upstairs, and started unpacking.  
  
Niya was screwing some hooks on the wall for her paintings, and Firefly looking for junk. When they both heard a bunch of people talking downstairs, they didn't pay much attention to it though.  
  
"The prof wants you guys to meet some people" jean said walking in the room.  
  
Both girls stopped what they were doing and followed jean into an office where they sat down in two comfortable leather chairs.  
  
The professor wheeled into the room "hello girls I hope you don't mind having to share a room, but all young students have to" he said with a smile on his face  
  
"No prob.so who is it that we have to meet?" Niya spoke up  
  
"The x-men" he said pointing towards the door as the x-men walked in. Logan was in his dark lonely corner.  
  
So the introductions began and ended pretty quickly.  
  
Long silence  
  
"So do ya'll wanna go swimming or something" Rouge said  
  
Both girls looked at each other "sure" they said at the same time and then let out a giggle.  
  
Everyone went upstairs to get their swimsuits on, except Logan.  
  
"So what's the story behind these two Charles?" Logan asked getting closer to the desk "They are both adopted and want to find their real parents, tomorrow I'll try to get it out of their minds" he said going into deep thought.  
  
Logan walked out of the room  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
**At the pool**  
  
Niya had changed into her black bikini that had blue dragons swirling on it, firefly changed into a black bikini with flames on it.  
  
For the rest of the day and part of the night they stayed at the pool goofing off.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Then when the girls got tired they went upstairs to their room. Niya took a shower first while Laura kept digging thru her bags.  
  
Niya finished taking a shower "you turn" she said as she walked out of the restroom brushing the knots out of her hair with a towel around herself.  
  
Firefly grabbed her bathroom stuff and went to take a shower.  
  
When she was done she stepped out of he bathroom and saw Niya sitting on her butterfly chair reading a book with her legs on and inflatable ottoman.  
  
She was wearing her black pajamas pants with a spongebob spaghetti strap top and spongebob slippers.  
  
Firefly changed into her black and red punky monky pajamas with her red furry (very furry) slippers. She got the boom box out of one of the boxes and put 10.4 KRBE on silently.  
  
She sat on the floor and started removing her nail polish. Eventually they both went to sleep.  
  
**PLZ REVIEW!** 


	5. Is truth really the best thing?

Disc- I don't own any of the x-men characters except for Niya and Firefly.  
  
The next day, Saturday.  
  
Niya and Firefly woke up around 9am got dressed and went downstairs. They went into the kitchen and found everybody eating and chatting.  
  
"Gvood Morging" Kurt said as he poofed in front of them eating some cereal.  
  
"Morning Kurt" both girls said as Kurt poofed somewhere else.  
  
"Good morning ya'll, do you want some breakfast?" rouge said walking up to them eating a cereal bar.  
  
"I have whatever you're eating" Niya said.  
  
"Same here" firefly replied.  
  
Both girls started eating and chatting with Rogue. A few minutes later Logan walked in and the room was filled with silence.  
  
"Morning Mr. Logan" Niya said with some pieces of cereal bar still in her mouth.  
  
Logan didn't pay much attention he just grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out of the room. When he was out and far away from the room everybody started talking again.  
  
"Why did that just happen?" Firefly asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, mhany of us fearh Logan, ya know he has these attitude swings" rouge said eating the last of her cereal bar.  
  
As everybody finished with their breakfast they walked out of the room. Rogue, Firefly, and Niya just stayed in the kitchen and talked.  
  
Girls in need to see you in my office, both girls heard in their heads. And headed towards the professor's office.  
  
"Good morning girls" professor said as they walked in the room  
  
"Morning Prof." They both said  
  
"Girls I will need a sample of you DNA, and I am also going to tap into your minds" he said as Ororo walk into the room.  
  
Ororo inserted syringes into the girl's arms and got some blood. The professor wheeled in front of Laura and put his hand on her head. Later he did the same to Niya.  
  
"Did you see anything?" Niya asked.  
  
Long silence.  
  
"Girls you can leave now tomorrow I'll tell you if I come up with anything" he said opening the door with his telekinesis.  
  
Both girls left.  
  
Ororo walked up to the professor's desk "what's wrong Charles? What did you see?"  
  
"Something I am not sure anyone is ready for" he answered.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Review plz. 


	6. wondering

The next morning, 5:00 am.  
  
"Niya, you awake?" Firefly asked as she sat up on her bed.  
  
"How'd you know?" Niya answered sarcastically, Firefly laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, what do you think he is hiding from us?" Firefly asked as she stood up and started brushing her hair.  
  
"He probably knows our 'rents and is afraid to tell us or something" Niya answered as she stood up behind Firefly.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right" Firefly said.  
  
Both girls took a shower, got dressed and stayed talked till about 8:00 when they heard rogue wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok someone asked me for a char profile on Niya so here it is..  
  
Adoptive name: Niya Speck  
  
Real name: Niya Howllet  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair: just below her shoulders, (dyed) dark red with black tips.  
  
Eyes: Dark brown Mutation: the ability to make and control water.  
  
Real parents: Logan and ??????  
  
Other info: has always been kind of like the "the sidekick". It is very hard for hard for her to make her own decisions. She hopes to some day become a teacher. Her adoptive father died when she was 15.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ 


	7. note

I KNOW I AM STUPID AND ALL BUT I JUST CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY I'AM NOT ERASING IT OR ANYTHING BUT IM PUTTING A HOLD ON IT OK?! BYE BYE AND MERRY CHIRSTMAS! 


	8. Answers

Heylo peoples. First of all, this is not wolverinelova. She is my best friend (in real life) and I asked if I could continue her stories for her. So this account is temporally mine. But the REAL wolverinelova will be back soon. Muah!  
  
Anyway, ((whispers)) I'm a lot better than she is! ((whispers))  
  
Lol, just kidding. We're about the same. My ff.net sn is Paige –333 and I write a lot of Rietros. Yep.  
  
Well, here the 7th chappy.  
  
***  
  
'Ororo, can I please talk to you in my office?'  
  
Storm heard the Prof.'s voice in her head. She put down her book immediately, it sounded important. She walked into his office, he was waiting patiently and motioned for her to have a seat.  
  
"The first time I tapped into the girl's minds, I found something. I wasn't sure, because it seemed impossible. But I ran a DNA test and found that the information was correct. First of all, the girls are sisters. And...Logan is the father."  
  
Storm gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "I haven't told Logan or the two yet. I'd appreciate if you would keep this between you and me, until I decide to tell them."  
  
She nodded back. "Of course."  
  
***  
  
Rogue, Niya, and Firefly started up the stairs to Bayville High. Kitty had quickly found Lance, Jean and Scott hanging out by his car. The girls walked up to the second step and sat down, talking.  
  
"They're keeping something from us. I just don't know what." Niya said.  
  
"Well, ya guys will know lata." Rogue remarked.  
  
"Yea. But it's KILLING me!" Firefly added.  
  
They laughed, and headed inside as the bell rang.  
  
Later that day, Niya and Firefly were called into the Professor's office. They smiled at eachother, hearing the voice in their heads at the same time. They headed down to his office anxiously and a little nervously. When they got there, Firefly knocked and they heard, 'Come in'. She opened the door and the walked in.  
  
They sat down and waiting for the news. "Girls, I have some good news. I have figured out who your real father is, although I do not know who your mother is."  
  
"Well, go on!" Niya cried when he stopped.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're prepared for this. You both know who Logan is, right?"  
  
They nodded. "But what does he have to do with us?" Firefly asked.  
  
"He's your father."  
  
***  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll update later if wolverinelova says its ok. 


End file.
